


Computer Cafe

by Shipperofeverything



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperofeverything/pseuds/Shipperofeverything
Summary: Lisa gets caught from downloading something in the internet.P.S. This is really short. You can find this in Wattpad as well because it's where I originally wrote it.





	Computer Cafe

Lisa was just scrolling through Tumblr when she saw a post about a Disney movie. The post was about her favorite movie ever since she was a kid but she only got to see it

once. She's so obsessed with Disney movies and songs that she would download them illegally in the internet after she saw the post.

 

Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder making her jump from her seat.

 

"Lisa! What you got there?" Jisoo, her friend who's profession is a policewoman, asked her.

 

"U-uh..n-nothing just s-surfing the net...I'm not doing anything illegal..." Lisa stuttered.

 

Jisoo watched her computer screen closely and recognized a website which is known to be WANTED.

 

"Wait is that the--" Jisoo was interrupted by her friend running out of the computer café.

 

"Bye Jisoo! Love you!" Lisa shouted while running.

 

Jisoo chased Lisa, even though with her short legs she can still run fast as Lisa, then took out her walkie talkie.

 

"Officer Chicken, I caught my friend downloading a Disney Movie illegally and now she's running." Jisoo spoke to her radio.

 

"Okay. Where are you?" Someone in the other side said.

 

"I'm at YG Street."

 

"Okay. I'm in the same Street so I'm your back-up."

 

"Thanks."

 

Lisa took her phone out and dialed Rosé's phone number.

 

"ROSÉ! I GOT CAUGHT! WHAT DO I DO?!" Lisa yelled at her phone and looked behind to see Jisoo gaining up on her.

 

"WHAT?! U-UH...I DON'T KNOW JUST RUN LIKE HELL! DON'T LOOK BACK AND THEN HIDE!" Rosé panicked that she didn't know how to help her friend.

 

"THAT'S A HORRIBLE IDEA! GET MY ASS OUT OF JAIL LATER!"

 

"BITCH! IT AIN'T MY FAULT YOU GOT CAUGHT! I'LL USE YOUR MONEY TO BAIL YOU OUT!"

 

"FUCK YOU!"

 

"FUCK YOU TOO!"

 

Lisa ended the call because she was infatuated by a girl's beauty from a distance. The girl was picking up her scattered papers on the floor without anyone helping her.

 

Lisa, being the big-heart and helpful person she is, helped the girl pick up her documents.

 

"Thank you for helping me..." The girl was asking for Lisa's name.

 

"Lisa. You are?" Lisa held out her arm for a handshake.

 

"Jennie. Nice to meet you." Jennie shook Lisa's hand and didn't let go.

 

Lisa blushed since she had a chance to touch Jennie's smooth and soft hand.

 

*click*

 

Jennie locked Lisa's right hand, the hand she was holding, with her handcuff and turned her around to lock Lisa's left hand. Lisa had her mouth gaped open from shock because

she didn't know the girl was a cop too.

 

"Wooh! Glad you caught her. I thought you were too late to help me." Jisoo was breathing heavily and holding her knees.

 

"You two set me up?! How did you know me?" Lisa asked the both of them.

 

"Yes. I knew you when I saw Jisoo's phone lockscreen was your face and when Jisoo would tell me all about your pranks on her." Jennie answered her questions.

 

"Payback hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" Jisoo smirked at Lisa.

 

"Jisoo, I'm your only bestfriend. Have pity on me." Lisa begged for Jisoo's mercy.

 

Jisoo just shook her head and went to her car. Jennie lead Lisa to Jisoo's police car and locked her in. Lisa had her head bowed with tears forming in her eyes. Jennie walked

around the car and sat down on the passenger seat.

 

When they got to the police station, Jennie came to Lisa's car door and opened it for her.

 

"This would be such a sweet gesture if we were in a different situation." Lisa said while going out of the car.

 

"Do something illegal and you will see me again." Jennie smirked.

 

"Sure, as long as I can see your beautiful face." Lisa gave her a compliment.

 

Jennie hid her blush by walking behind the younger girl in silence.

 

"Lalisa Manoban, 21, charged from downloading illegally, will only spend 24 hours in jail because of cash payment bail from her sister, Park Chaeyoung." Chief Min Suga stated

with authority and boredom in his voice while looking at the file in his hand.

 

"Jennie will be on night duty guarding the new prisoner because the one assigned called in sick" The chief continued.

 

"YAAAY!" Lisa beamed and cheered in joy.

 

"Aish." Jennie sighed and bowed her head hiding her small smile since she can spend her night talking to Lisa instead of watching tv alone all night.

 

"You're welcome, bitch." Rosé greeted Lisa after paying for her.

 

"Thank you, chipmunk. I love you." Lisa kissed her Chaeyoung's cheeks.

 

"Excuse me, but you need to get to your cell." Jennie interrupted their moment.

 

 

☆☆☆☆

 

 

"What did you want to download anyway?" Jennie asked, curiousity written all over her face.

 

It was 12:51 AM and the two girls were getting to know each other to get rid of their awkward silence and atmosphere.

 

"I just wanted to download a Disney Movie that I loved so much." Lisa hid her face in her long hair.

 

"What kind of Disney Movie?"

 

"Tangled."

 

Jennie cracked up laughing and slapping her legs from her answer. Lisa smiled lovingly from Jennie's facial expression since she'd never seen her smile ever since she caught

her.

 

"7 AM, the usual morning lineup..." Lisa started singing.

 

"Start on the chores and sweep 'till the floor's all clean..." Jennie sang the next line.

 

They had an active and loud singing session in the station after that. Jennie rolled her head while singing and Lisa sang the rest of the song while staring at Jennie.

 

"Damn. Now I wish I had that movie." Lisa pouted.

 

"Don't worry, I have the DVD in my house. Want to watch it with me?" Jennie waited for Lisa's answer.

 

"YES! I'll bring the popcorns and drinks and shit. Is that fine with you?" Lisa was ecstatic that she couldn't help but curse.

 

"No. You pay for our 2nd fancy date." Jennie denied.

 

"So, are we dating now?"

 

"No. Take me out on a date first."

 

"Isn't this a date already?"

 

"You're inside a cell and I'm here on duty. How is this a date?"

 

"Well, as long as we get to know each other, it's a date."

 

Jennie knew that it was going to be a long night. (She just hopes Lisa won't cut her ear off by singing Disney songs all night.)


End file.
